


Druggy

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli





	Druggy

怪客不喜欢赌场。灯光与壁饰永远炫目，人声总是嘈杂，烟的味道、酒的味道、还有人的味道，混合成一种令他不快的浑浊气息。

更何况还有个碍眼的家伙一直捧着五颜六色的大把筹码，在他面前晃来晃去。

“今晚赚疯了，怎么样，不去玩玩？”

赢家数不清这是今晚第几次向对方发出邀约了，他几乎每赢两把就要从楼下的赌场大厅跑去吧台，凑在怪客面前炫耀一下自己丰硕的收获，不厌其烦。

“省省吧。你能不能好好玩儿你的别来烦我？”

怪客将夹在指间的雪茄放在玻璃烟灰缸沿，啜了一口杯子里的龙舌兰，淡淡地骂他“the leopard never changes his spots”，赢家也没反驳，笑着接受了这个不太友好的评价。

怪客等赢家又一次离开吧台投身新一轮战局后，还是忍不住找了个紧急逃生口溜出去寻觅新鲜空气了。赌场这扇后门通向菲斯最繁华的中心集市，出门后是一条窄巷，往主路再走一段，就能看到列满巷子两边的各种店铺，印花布料、金银首饰、彩瓷、香料以及琉璃灯具，虽然零乱而拥挤，却用千万种色彩把这条街装点出异样的绮丽与华美。

怪客对这些并没什么兴趣，匆匆地逛了一圈后，发现并没有找到比在赌场里更多的乐趣，认命般回到紧急通道出口，靠在墙边拉下半掩住脸颊的围巾，往嘴里塞进一支新的雪茄。

“你今天抽得太多了。”

他还没来得及点火，雪茄便被身后那个家伙伸手抽走了，话语间还是一贯散漫而轻浮的调调，另只手也不老实地攀在腰侧，用一根指头划着他的皮带边缘打转。无论哪个行为，都能让他在这逼近40摄氏度的气温里变得烦躁不堪。

“你没资格说我吧。”

“别生气。”男人拖着懒懒的鼻音揽住他的腰，从后方贴近的吐息还带着浓重的酒气，是之前喝的黑麦威士忌的味道，“到卡萨布兰卡之前，最后一次。”

“我没生气。”

怪客被对方撒娇般的低语弄得没了脾气，他真的不想承认，像他这样习惯了当独行侠的人，竟然永远对搂着他瞎说骚话或讨饶求情的赢家束手无策。

后者看上去并没有要收手的意思，那根夹着雪茄的手抚上了怪客的面颊，怪客不知道是不是因为自己常年把大半张脸藏在眼罩与围巾下的缘故，每次这些部位的皮肤被赢家所触碰时带来的刺激，甚至比其他地方要更敏感。他不自觉地后缩，却与对方的胸膛贴得更近了，那只手在他的鼻梁与唇髭上轻柔略过，停在嘴唇，在怪客以为他要将雪茄归还回来时，腾出小指与无名指探开双唇，开始与他的舌尖纠缠不清。

赢家的手上带着一点汗液的浅淡腥咸，掌心覆住鼻尖时还能嗅到那种最基础款洗手香波的味道。

两米开外就是一家布料店的仓库，里面堆着半人高的织料与染布，赢家一边用手指搅弄怪客的口腔，一边揽着他把他带进了那间昏暗的屋子。

“这种地方……你疯了？”怪客含着对方的手指，含混不清地抗议，却没有制止赢家将他转过身去面向自己、并把他推坐在那堆艳丽布料中的动作。

粗糙的指腹蹭过上腭软肉时，怪客感到一股细密的酥麻感顺着他本能吞咽的动作滑进了身体里，他咬住了赢家的指根，然后抓着对方手腕将那只在他嘴里胡作非为的手赶了出去。

“这种地方……不是很完美吗？”赢家看了眼濡湿的双指暧昧地笑了笑，惬意地欣赏着身下男人发红的面庞，和已经将裤子撑起一块的裆部。

怪客不耐烦地催他快点，撇过头去拒绝与他眼神交流。他只能凭身下体感想象赢家此刻是如何解开他的皮带扣，像切开一块高档肋眼牛排般优雅而缓慢地拉开他的裤链，探入罪恶又湿滑的手指，开拓紧致的入口。

他的心跳和对方手指进出的频率一样，不停加速，闷热的屋子像个过载的炉膛，炙烤出足以打湿他后背衬衫布料的汗液。

“操你的……”这种隔靴搔痒的快感令他的五感变得模糊，赢家的手像隔着云层一样隐约地在他身上游走，探入披风下，从他裤子后腰解开了什么东西。

“你……又在搞什么啊？”

“我以前怎么没发现你也喜欢穿这个款式啊？”赢家对着吃力抬起头望他的怪客挥了挥手上的皮制背带，又撩开自己的外套衣襟向对方展示了自己身上的。

“关我屁事……嘶……！”

赢家将手指抽离了他的身体，顺势将他的双腿从裤管的束缚中解救出来，然后用那根刚卸下来的背带将怪客的双手囚禁在新的桎梏中。

“喂……！等等……”

赢家的手扶着怪客的膝盖将他的下身打开，对方常年被衣服包裹住的大腿肤色稍浅，和已经硬挺起来的分身，被色泽明艳的布料簇拥着，在赢家眼中是一道再旖旎不过的风景。他俯身亲吻怪客，用唇舌勾引逗弄的同时，握住性器用冠头去蹭弄已经被他的手指玩弄到柔软的穴口。

怪客架在半空的双腿开始发软，而被束在身后的手也使不上力气，更不能像平时一样去抚慰身前涨得难受的家伙。他脱力地放弃了最后一点自尊心，将两腿完全压向两侧，贴着布料堆的表面，向下晃着腰催促并邀请赢家进入。赢家也便不再折磨他，小心顶开甬道，将自己深埋在对方的身体里。

“可以了吗？”

赢家松开怪客的唇，低声询问，怪客侧脸埋进那些印花染布中，喘着粗气点了点头。赢家开始挺动自己的下身，随着那些粗暴而无章法撞击在体内的动作，怪客每一口深重呼吸都能将布料上沾染的香料味带进鼻腔与肺泡。

干玫瑰，安息香，葛缕子……太过甜腻了。似乎还掺杂着沙土所特有的燥热腥味。

皮肤蒸出的汗液似乎也溶进了这些杂乱又浓郁的味道，空气黏稠到近乎停滞，巷口哄闹的尘世喧嚣明明这么近，却在迟钝的听觉中变得无限遥远，蒙上一层又一层白噪声。赢家的攻击越发密集，他不断冲撞着能够让怪客几乎要尖叫出声的那点。怪客感觉自己大约是吸入了过量的香气，他整个人头脑发昏，仿佛漂浮在水中，只有快感蜜糖般涌入身体最深处，从后穴蔓延到每一处神经，将他拖入漩涡，而他的双手却因捆绑而无法自救，他只能感受到性器顶端由于腺体被疯狂撞击而不断吐出黏腻的清液。

“快点……”他的手臂因为渴求而挣动不停，他想要更多，想要搂紧赢家的肩背，想压住男人紧实的后腰迫使他更快地撞向自己极乐的内里。

高潮来临时赢家从怪客体内抽身出来，两人的浊液都溅在怪客袒露的小腹和胸口上，怪客的下身还沉浸在巅峰的余韵中，不自觉地轻轻抽搐着，液体涌过铃口时的快感有种失禁般的错觉。

“这好像是你第一次只用后面就能射啊。”赢家抹了把被汗水湿透的额发，为怪客松绑。  
他握住了对方的手，那双手温热而粗糙，他将它们拉到唇边，低头轻轻吻了吻手腕上因发力挣扎而留下的痕迹。

怪客垂眼注视着接连落在自己身上的吻，突然觉得心情很好：“到卡萨布兰卡之前你要是再把时间浪费在赌场……”

“我更愿意浪费在你身上，说实话。”

赢家揭开怪客的眼罩，用颊侧的胡渣碰了碰他的眉睫，又用唇去吻。这碍事的东西总会挡住他望向他双眼的视线，他不喜欢怪客藏匿自己情绪的那套行头，他爱看他赤裸裸地在自己面前，全然打开，尽数交付。

“你不要得寸进尺啊？”

酒是瘾，烟是瘾，赌也是瘾。和你做快乐的事情为什么不能多做一些，再多做一些呢。

“但你真的很难戒掉啊，亲爱的。”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
